Known structures in electronic devices, or electronic device units equipped with electronic devices, include two boards disposed so as to overlap with each other. These two boards are attached in sequence to a frame member and are connected together by respectively provided connectors.
In the above structure, in order to secure ease of connection to the board that is first attached to the frame member, the board that is later attached to the frame member is movable within a specific range with respect to the frame member. Namely, the attachment precision to the frame member of the board later attached to the frame member depends on the attachment precision of the board first attached to the frame member.